


Fallen So Hard

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Does Not Know How To Tag, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Blood and Gore, Bodyguard Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Destiel - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Former Military Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Military Dean Winchester, Mob Boss Castiel, Politician castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Russian Castiel, Russian Mafia, Sexy Times, Sort Of, Tattooed Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, action packed, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Dean is an ex-military guy who now does personal security, his newest charge is Castiel Krushnic, who seems to contradict everything Dean believes in. Castiel Krushnic is a politician who's  got a huge secret. There's more than meets the eye with Castiel and Dean is intent on finding out exactly what it is even though he hates the guy. It's hate at first sight but will these precious boys get their heads out of their asses? Maaaybe ;)





	Fallen So Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza_Sugarcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/gifts).



> so i was going to make this multiple chapters, but i didn't know where to split it up so it's all one big chapter. Hope y'all enjoy :D
> 
> Based on a prompt by Morrigan/Eliza_Sugarcane
> 
> "So Dean is this ex-military guy that now does personal security and gets hired to protect cas, a politician whos Views seem to contradict Deans completely. And then they Fall in looooove. Maybe after some "Holy shit we're alive sex" when cas almost got assassinated."
> 
> I took so liberties and ended up making Castiel an ex-mafia member, Dean doesn't know yet, shh.
> 
> Please ignore my mistakes, it's like half beta'd by Jen/Wargurl83 XD

Dean can’t believe this is his life. He’d thought going from working in the military to doing personal security would be easy and he would still be doing what he enjoys and making a good living from it. He enjoys what he does, don’t get him wrong, but the people he’s hired to keep safe can be so arrogant and full of themselves and Dean just wants to smack them across the face. Such is the case with his newest charge, Castiel Krushnic, a politician who seems to contradict every single thing Dean says and believes in.

Dean growls when he hears the door creak open in the next room. Dean knew it; this is why he stayed awake. He slips out of bed and goes into Castiel’s room through the connecting door and grabs his shoulder before he can slip out.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asks, turning him around.

Cas gasps and stares at him. He frowns when he sees Dean standing there.

“To get a drink,” Cas says, with an eyebrow raised.

“It’s one AM, Cas.” Dean crosses his arms across his chest.

“So?”

“You have a speech at eight in the morning.” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“So?”

Dean sighs loudly, “Don’t you need to be presentable or whatever?”

“I’ll be fine,” Cas says as he turns to head out the door again.

Dean sidesteps him and places a hand on his chest to stop him, “No.”

“No?” Cas raises a brow looking down at the hand on his chest.

“No,” Dean repeats.

Cas bares his teeth, “Don’t tell me what to do Dean, I can protect myself.”

“Really? Clearly someone thinks you can’t or I wouldn’t be here.” Dean tosses back.

Cas growls and shoves Dean against the wall, hand at his throat. Dean’s eyes widen at the sudden shove and he claws at Castiel’s hand.

“What the fuck, asshole!” Dean yells as he shoves Cas off him. “I’m here to protect you, let me do my fucking job.”

“Protect me then, don’t threaten me,” Cas growls. “I am getting that drink, if you want to come, come, if not, I’m still going.” He pushes past Dean and goes down to the hotel bar.

Dean watches Cas storm off as he rubs at his neck. It’s been two weeks, he’s not sure how much more of this he can take. He sighs and follows Cas down.

Cas is already at the bar with a drink in his hand by the time he gets there. He groans and sits down beside Cas.

“What can I get you, handsome?” The bartender asks as he eyes Dean appreciatively.

“I’ll just get a water. Thanks.” Dean answers, ignoring the looks he is getting.

Castiel, on the other hand, doesn’t. He watches the bartender carefully as he grabs Dean’s water and places it in front of him. 

“Anything else I can get you?” He asks, resting his arms on the table as he leans into Dean’s space. 

“No, no. I’m good thanks.” 

“Are you sure? I get off in about half an hour, I can help you unwind a bit, you seem tense,” he answers, running a hand over Dean’s and up his arm. Dean snatches his hand away and a low guttural sound escapes from Castiel. Dean turns his head to look at Cas who is glaring at the bartender.

“He said no, back off!” Cas growls.

The bartender looks over to him in surprise, seeming to have forgotten Castiel was even there.

Cas tosses back the rest of his drink and stands up, “Let’s go, Dean.” 

Dean silently stands up and leaves with Cas. Once they are in the elevator, Dean whips around to yell at Cas.

“What the hell, Cas?! I didn’t say no to him, and you had no right to butt into that conversation.” 

Castiel looks surprised for a second and Dean barely has time to enjoy the victory before Cas is yelling back.

“I was just trying to help you! You may not have said no out loud but your body sure as hell was saying it.” 

“Oh, you spend a lot of time staring at my body, do you? You think you know me so well you know all my cues?” Dean snarks.

“Yes! I do, I’ve been with you every second for two fucking weeks. I know how the corner of your mouth twitches up when you’re happy and fighting a smile, I know how your brows furrow together when you’re concentrating too hard on something. How you tap to the beat of a song even if you don’t know the lyrics, I know the way you clench your jaw when you’re angry at me and want to punch me in the face, like now. So yes, Dean, I do know you and I know you didn’t want to be there, but if you want to go fuck him because you want to prove me wrong then go ahead!”

Dean realizes he is, in fact, clenching his jaw and relaxes it. He is shocked. He hadn’t even realized he did these things - but Cas did. Cas hates him, why would he bother noticing these things about him? Or maybe they were things that pissed him off. That makes the most sense.

When the elevator door dings open Dean breaks his eye contact with Cas and leads him out. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Dean whispers softly after Cas has opened the door. Cas nods and shuts the door in his face.

Dean rolls his eyes and goes to his own room. He kicks off his jeans and shirt and tosses them onto the chair in the corner before flopping down face first onto the bed. He is asleep in minutes. Protecting Castiel is not as easy as they made it seem. 

*

Dean is up and it around 5 AM, he grabs his wallet and key card and quietly opens the door that adjoins his room with Castiel’s. He peeks in and sees Castiel is still sound asleep. He’s passed out on his stomach wearing a half sleeve shirt, the sleeve has ridden up a bit and it reveals a very detailed roaring grizzly bear head on his left arm. Dean frowns, Castiel didn’t look like the tattoo type but it fit him. One of his best friends, Jo, is a tattoo artist and she’s always telling him the meanings behind certain tattoos, the grizzly bear symbolizes power and strength and Castiel was both those things, he’d seen just a glimpse of it last night. He rubs at his neck again remembering when Cas had pinned him to the wall by his neck. He ignores the odd feeling in his stomach and quietly closes the door again. 

He heads down to get some coffee before he comes back to wake the sleeping bear.  He snickers at the bad pun in his head before he walks in through the adjoining door again. He places the coffee on the bedside table and reaches for Cas.

“Cas.” He keeps his voice soft, not wanting to startle him. He gently places a hand on his back but before he could shake, he is flipped over and shoved face down on the bed. His arm is twisted around and held down against his back and Castiel’s other hand is at the back of his neck. With his face smashed into the pillow, it’s hard to draw a breath, but he still manages to get out, “Shit! Cas, it’s just me! Relax! It’s okay. It’s just me.” 

Castiel blinks down at him in confusion, “Dean?” His voice is sleep wrecked and even deeper than normal and Dean can’t help the whimper that escapes him, especially since Cas is using his whole body to keep him in place and a certain body part is poking him in the ass. 

Castiel thinks it’s from pain and he instantly loosens his grip on Dean’s arm. Dean flips around under Cas and stares up at him in shock; a politician should  _ not  _ be able to pin him down that easily and the funny feeling in his stomach intensifies. 

“Cas? What the hell, man?” Dean says as Castiel moves off him. 

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” he says, pointedly not looking at Dean. 

“Who the hell did you think I was that you flipped me onto your bed and pinned me down?!” 

Cas gets off the bed and takes a couple steps back. He scratches the back of his neck and ignores Dean’s question. 

“Cas?” Dean asks as he sits up on the bed. 

“Forget it, Dean, I’m too tired for this.” Cas visibly slumps when he realizes there is no active threat. 

Dean smirks and gets off the bed, he reaches behind Cas and picks up the coffee cup. “Here,” he says handing it to him, “I told you not to go for a drink last night.”

“Bite me, Dean.” 

Dean chuckles as Castiel flops back down on the bed to chug his scalding coffee, “What time is it?” He asks after draining his coffee.

“Around 5:30…” Dean says as he watches Cas put his cup on the bedside table.

“IN THE MORNING?!” Cas yells.

“No, at night… Yes! In the morning.” Dean deadpans.

Castiel flops over to lay on the bed again, “WHY AM I AWAKE?!” 

Dean snorts, “Because you have a speech in two and a half hours and you aren’t even dressed, you haven’t even showered and we still have to drive there and you still need to rehearse. C’mon, get up.” He yanks at Castiel’s arm to pull him up but Cas pulls him down instead. 

“Five more minutes.” 

Dean gasps as he stumbles, tripping over his shoes and right onto Castiel.

“Ow, Dean!” Complains Cas as he gets the wind knocked out of him. 

“Jeez, Cas, don’t pull me like that.” Dean is shocked at the strength in Castiel’s body, sure he hadn’t been expecting that but even then, that was a lot of force for one person. He uses his arm to push himself up so he isn’t entirely crushing Cas, “You know… you’re pretty strong for a politician…”

Something flickers in Castiel’s eyes but it’s gone the next second.

“Thanks... I guess.” 

Dean gets off Cas and he sits up. 

“C’mon Cas, get up and shower. I’m going to go change my clothes.” Dean says.

“What’s wrong with what you’re already wearing?” Cas asks.

“Cas, I can’t be seen with you in a pair of worn out jeans and a t-shirt.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Why not? I don’t mind.” 

“Your management does.” Dean points out.

Cas sighs, “Ugh, I wish I could wear my jeans and shirts. I hate those monkey suits.” He complains.

Dean lets out a startled laugh, he used to think Cas was one of those pretentious assholes who thought they were better than everyone else with their fancy clothes and cars, but Castiel hates his suits even more than Dean. 

“C’mon buddy, get dressed and meet me in my room.” Dean says.

Cas sighs but nods. 

*

Castiel showers quickly and changes into his suit. His tie is lopsided and he doesn’t seem to notice nor care. He grabs his speech notes from the table and goes over them a couple times and suddenly he’s feeling nervous. 

He’s never felt nervous about a speech before so why now? He has a bad feeling sprouting in the pit of his stomach and he hates it. Why does he feel like something bad is going to happen today?

He decides to go over to Dean and ask him to listen to his speech. He walks in without knocking and he’s shocked to say the very least. He didn’t think Dean was the panty kind.

Cas gasps and immediately turns around.   
  
“CAS?!” Dean yelps, tripping in his haste to get his jeans up. He smacks his head on the corner of the bed as he goes down.    
  
“I’m sorry!! I didn’t know you were getting ready.” Cas yells   
  
“Fuck, ow, help me!” Dean groans.

Cas turns around and runs over to him when he sees the blood on Dean’s forehead.   
“Oh shit, you’re bleeding. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Cas scrambles, pulling Dean up and onto the bed. Dean kicks his jeans off the rest of the way, no point in hiding now. Cas has already seen everything.

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to barge in like that. I’m just nervous as fuck. I thought you were ready. I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m not good at this.” 

“Cas…”

“I’m sorry, Dean, tell me you’re okay… fuck.”

“Cas…”

“I don’t even know why I bother with these things…”

“CAS! SHUT THE HELL UP!” Dean yells. 

Castiel actually looks offended before he realizes he was rambling. 

“Sorry…”

“Just, can you get me the first aid kit? It’s in the bathroom probably.” Wincing as he probes at his head. 

Cas nods and rushes away coming back with the first aid kit, he gets down on his knees beside Dean’s feet so he can open up the kit, “Here, let me.” 

“It’s okay, I got it.” Dean fumbles to grab the alcoholic swab from Cas before Cas pulls it away. 

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice holds authority and all the fight instantly leaves Dean. He’s never reacted to anyone like that before. 

Dean studies Castiel’s face as he wipes away the blood on his forehead. His hair is a sexy tangled mess, his hard jaw is covered with stubble making his pink lips stand out against it. Castiel is hot no doubt but as Dean studies him closer he can see the fine line on his forehead and around his stunning blue eyes along with the bags under them. He looks like he’s seen a lot of things in his life. He looks like Dean. He looks tired. Tired of all the things he’s had to face. Tired of all the things he’s done. Dean doesn’t know what he’s done but if it’s anything like what Dean has done, it couldn’t have been good. His face tells that story clear as day as much as Castiel tries to hide. Dean knows because he, himself, tries to hide it just like that. 

“There, all patched up.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“It is kind of my fault.” Cas says sheepishly. 

“It’s fine. Alright we better get going.” Dean says standing up and grabbing his pants. 

Castiel also stands up, “Wait, what? No, Dean, you aren’t going. You’re hurt.”

“Yeah right, you aren’t getting away from me that easily.” 

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’m coming, Cas.”

*

“You’ll be fine?” Dean pants, bent over with his hands on his knees. He looks Castiel in the eye.

Cas smirks at him.

“Oh, shut up. That was not funn…” Before Dean can finish his sentence more shots ring out and Castiel ducks instinctively, “Shit, Cas, what the hell? Who are these people?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, instead he threads his fingers through Dean’s hand and runs. 

“Cas?! Answer me dammit!” Dean yells as he’s being dragged along by Castiel.

Castiel suddenly makes a sharp turn and drags Dean behind a building, he shoves him against the wall and covers Dean’s mouth with his hand. They are both panting hard and adrenaline is pumping through their veins. 

“Shh!” He hisses, his eyes dart around as he takes in the area and all possible routes they can take in case they need an out. 

Dean’s widened eyes narrow as he glares at Cas. He yanks Castiel’s hand off by grabbing his wrist. 

“What the hell, Cas?! Those people don’t seem like someone who’s enemies with a politician, but someone far more dangerous.” 

Something flashes in Castiel’s eyes but he doesn’t answer the question, “Look we need to get out of here.” 

“No.”

“Dean, this is not the time for 21 questions!” He growls angrily as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Cas!”

“Okay! But later, right now we need to get out of here.” Cas says as he presses his back against the wall and peeks out from behind it. 

“How? We don’t even have a car.” Dean says, also pressing his back against the wall beside Dean. 

Castiel spots a Chevrolet Tahoe parked on the street in front of them. 

“You have your gun right?” Cas asks, turning to look at Dean.

“Yeah, why?” Dean asks, confused.

“Cover me.” 

“Cover you?! What? No! Where are you going?! Cas!” Dean hisses as Castiel runs across the street. 

Dean keeps an eye on the surroundings but whoever was firing at them has seemed to disappear. 

Castiel uses his elbow to break the window of the Tahoe before unlocking the door. The truck’s shrill alarm goes off and Dean winces as his eyes dart around looking for danger. 

Castiel quickly scrambles in the car and pushes the button under the steering wheel to silence the alarm. He quickly reaches for the wires and hot wires the car, he uses his pocket knife to turn the ignition and lets out a little yip of success when it starts, he twists the wires together and prays they don’t open up. He quickly makes a U-turn and pulls up beside Dean.

“Get in, quick.” He hisses.

Dean gets in and Castiel speeds away. 

“You couldn’t have picked a less conspicuous car?” Dean asks. 

“It was the closest one!” 

Dean rolls his eyes but then his eyes drop down to the arm of Castiel’s coat. He didn’t know how he didn’t see it before.

“CAS! You got shot?!”

Castiel’s gaze drops down to his arm, “Yeah…” 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” Dean growls as slips his coat and shirt off to get to his undershirt. He takes that off and slips back into his collared shirt and leaves the buttons open. He rips the shirt and reaches for Castiel’s arm. Cas moves his hand from the steering to Dean’s thigh and Dean bites his lip as he wraps the shirt around his arm twice before tying it tightly. Cas winces.

“Is the bullet still in there?” Dean asks.

Cas nods, “I think so.” 

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No!” Cas almost yells, “No, we can’t go to the hospital. He knows I got hit, it’ll be the first place they check.”

Dean sighs, “We need to get it out Cas, you can’t keep it in there.” 

“I know, Dean.” 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” Dean sounds pissed and Castiel risks a look at him.

“Dean…” 

“Forget it!” Dean snaps turning his body away from Cas.

“Dean, I didn’t really have the time.” 

Dean doesn’t answer. 

Cas sighs and keeps driving, after forty-five minutes he spots a motel off to the side. He pulls the tahoe towards the back and out of view before getting out. 

“Let’s go, we should be okay here for a bit.” Cas says.

Dean nods and starts rummaging through the glove box.

Cas frowns, “What are you looking for?” 

“Aha!” Dean pulls out a survival kit, it seems a decent size and he hopes everything he might need is in there. “Let’s go.” He follows Cas out and towards the receptionist. 

She takes one look at them and her eyes widen. 

Castiel has a bloody white tank wrapped around his arm and Dean has his coat thrown over his shoulder and is wearing a shirt with all the buttons open. 

“Uhm…”

“A giant dog attacked me and he gets hot easily.” Cas says gesturing to Dean with his head.

She nods wearily not believing them, “One room or two?”

“Two” Castiel says the same time Dean says, “One.”

Dean narrows his eyes at Cas, “What? You planning on running away from me?” 

“N...no…” Castiel was in fact planning that.

Dean rolls his eyes and turns to the lady, “One room. Double beds.” 

“We only have single queens.”

“That’s fine.” 

“Dean…”

“Shut up, Cas.”

The lady swallows hard and quickly does up the paperwork not wanting to get caught between a lover’s quarrel.

Cas sighs loudly.

Dean pulls out his credit card to pay but Cas stops him, “Dean, no.” 

Dean looks at him in confusion.

“Cash…”

Dean realizes his mistake and nods, “You have some? I only have fifty.” 

Cas nods and reaches into his back pocket and winces when a searing pain goes down his right arm.

Dean frowns at him, “I got it.” He reaches behind Castiel and shoves his hand in his back pocket to grab his wallet.

Castiel swallows hard and licks his lips as Dean takes a little longer than necessary to remove his hand. 

Dean flips open the wallet and pulls out another twenty and hands it to the lady. He was smart enough to not give his real name and the lady looked like she wanted them gone already and doesn’t ask for ID although she probably needs it. 

“Here you are, sir. Your room is the one at the end.”

Cas nods, that’s is going to be useful if they have to make a quick escape.

Dean grabs the key and leans in once again, “Uh, do you have any alcohol around here?... Hard alcohol?” 

“There’s a mini bar in the room, I can get you a key. It’ll cost extra, we’ll charge you when you leave.” 

Dean nods and she hands him another key.  Dean thanks her and pulls Cas away who is sweating furiously at this point.

“C’mon Cas, we gotta get this bullet out.” He whispers.

Cas nods and follows Dean into their room. 

“Sit down. Take your shirt off.” Dean commands once they are in the room. 

“Dean…”

“Later Cas, we need to get that bullet out.” Dean says as he opens up the first aid kit. He goes over to the mini bar in the room and unlocks it. He pulls out the highest percentage alcohol and walks back over to Cas, “Dammit Cas, take your shirt off!” Dean growls when Castiel is still sitting how he left him. 

Cas sighs, “Dean I can do it.”

“Oh, you’re gonna dig a bullet out of your arm yourself?” Dean snarks. 

“I’ve done it before.” Cas mutters. 

Dean pauses, there was a lot more to Castiel than meets the eye. 

“Well I’m here now, let me help.”

Cas looks at Dean, studying him, before nodding and taking off Dean’s undershirt and then his coat, wincing when a sharp pain goes down his arm. He clenches his teeth and tosses the coat on the floor. 

He fumbles with the buttons of his shirt before Dean walks over and bats his hands away and does it himself. 

“Dean, I got…” Cas starts. 

“Shut up! Why are you so stubborn?!” Dean growls at him.

Castiel snaps his mouth shut and lets Dean continue. Dean was so close to him, he had on knee resting on the bed beside Cas and the other leg was in between Cas’. He helps Cas peel the shirt off his arm, wincing with him as it sticks to the wound. 

Dean carefully removes it and his eyes drop to the tattoo covering the top right side of his chest, a majestic and calm looking lion with a crown on his head, a beautiful contrast to the roaring grizzly on his left arm. Dean forces himself to concentrate and inspects the wound. He grabs the alcohol and opens it. 

“Take a drink.” He says handing it to him. 

Cas takes a couple big swallows, knowing he’s gonna need it. 

Dean takes the items he needs out of the survival kit and he thanks god that there is a bit of nylon thread in there for fishing. He makes do with the items he has and cleans up Castiel’s wound. He grabs some metal tweezers from the kit and wipes them with the antiseptic pads and prays that Castiel doesn’t get an infection from this. 

“Ok, Cas, hold still. This is going to hurt.” Dean says as he brings the tweezers closer to Cas. 

Castiel just takes another chug of the alcohol, “On with it” He grumbles.

Dean rolls his eyes and shoves the tweezers into Castiel’s wound, grimacing as blood drips out. He tries to keep Cas’ arm steady with his other hand as Castiel hisses and jerks out of reflex. 

“Cas! I’m going to end up causing more damage to you if you don’t keep still.” Dean says.

“I’m trying!” Cas snaps, taking another swig.

Dean sighs but goes back to finding the bullet. He lets out a little ‘ah-ha’ when he gets the tweezers around it and slowly pulls it out hoping it’s in one piece. It is and he drops it onto the wrapped of the antiseptic pad. Castiel looks at it before looking at his arm. 

“You good?” Dean asks.

Cas nods even though his forehead is covered in beads of sweat. 

Dean nods and wipes away the blood on Castiel’s arm again. He threads the nylon through the sewing needle in the survival kit. It isn’t ideal but it’s all they have. He makes quick work of stitching up Castiel and finishes up with a knot. He tosses the used items in the trash and comes back to clean around the area and puts an antibacterial on the wound before wrapping it up. Castiel is looking a little pale at this point. 

“You gonna pass out on me?” Dean asks again, teasing him.

“I’m fine.” Cas replies.

“You sure about that?” Dean teases.

Cas growls, standing up and pinning Dean against the nearest wall, “I said,  _ I’m fine. _ ” Cas says lowly, so close that Dean can almost feel his lips against his own. Dean licks his lips and Castiel’s gaze drops down to Dean’s lips. 

Castiel shakes himself out of it and steps away from Dean. Dean sighs in frustration.

“Why won’t you let me help you?!” Dean yells out, demanding an answer.

“I don’t want your help! If fact, I don’t want you near me! I’m not a good person, Dean. You should run.” Castiel yells, finally snapping.

“I’m here to protect you, Cas.” Dean exclaims.

“I don’t need your protection, Dean.” 

“Yeah, I got that today. There is no way you made that many enemies by being a politician, Cas. What the hell is going on?” Dean asks.

“Dean…”

“No, Cas! You promised you’d tell me later, it’s later, now tell me.” 

Dean can see the internal battle Castiel is having with himself. 

Cas sighs, “Fine. What do you want to know?” He says finally. 

“Everything. How about you start with why you have so many people who want to kill you?” 

Castiel squeezes his eyes shut before looking at him, “I…” He pauses again. He knows if he tells Dean, Dean is going to be at risk too. Well, it’s not like he isn’t already. “I was the underboss of the Russian Mafia.” 

Dean’s eyes widen as he takes a step back from Castiel. Okay, he was not expecting that. 

“You’re what?!” 

“Was Dean, I left and came here to put that all behind me. I was sick of that life. I didn’t want to hurt innocent people anymore.” Castiel explains willing Dean to understand.

“And you thought becoming a politician was a good idea?” 

Castiel shrugs, “I wanted to do some good.” 

“Cas, you realize that most people think politicians aren’t good people, right?” 

Cas shrugs again. 

Dean’s still reeling.

“Now they want me dead, I broke many of their rules and they’re all punishable by death. They won’t stop till I’m dead, Dean. It’s why you should run. Stay away from me. I’m a bad person. I’ve done horrible things.” Cas continues.

“Cas, I thought you were going to die today.” Dean says stepping closer to him. “I’ve seen people die in front of me, I’ve held people as they died. I’ve done the killing, but none of it affected me as seeing you shot did. I started off hating you. You were annoying and got on my every last nerve and I wanted nothing more then to be done with my assignment so I could leave you behind and forget about everything.” Dean steps even closer till he’s almost pressed against Castiel. 

Castiel swallows hard and looks away.

“Hey, look at me.” Dean whispers, lifting his hand so he can tilt Castiel’s head to look at him again.

Castiel looks at him.

“You scared the shit out of me today. I really thought you were going to die.” Dean says, cupping his face.

“I’m sorry.” Cas whispers.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Dean says shoving Castiel in the chest lightly before leaning in a pressing his lips against his.

“D...Dean…” Cas mumbles through the kiss, hands going to Dean’s waist, “I don’t think… I don’t think this is a good idea.” He groans.

Dean pulls back, “Shut up.” And he’s back to attacking Castiel’s lips. 

“Dean…”

Dean slides his hand into Castiel’s hair and clenches his hand into a fist creating a pleasurable pressure at the roots of Cas’ hair. 

“Fuck, Dean.” Castiel’s hips buck into his.

Dean tilts Cas’ head back and kisses his neck, sucking on the soft flesh. Dean uses his free hand and places it over Castiel’s on his waist, dragging it back to his ass.

“Touch me.” He whispers against Castiel’s neck. “Please.” 

Castiel squeezes Dean’s ass and drags his other hand down to join. Dean moans softly pushing Castiel backwards till they get to the bed. He shoves Castiel down and Cas lands with a small bounce. 

Dean steps into the V of Castiel’s legs and pulls his shirt off, not have to worry about buttons since they were already undone. He tosses the shirt aside and Castiel sits up. Dean unhooks his trousers and slowly slides the zipper down. Castiel’s eyes drop down to watch and he licks his lips as Dean reveals the dark blue lace panties he was wearing this morning. Dean lets the pants fall around his ankles as he steps out of them, kicking them aside with his foot.

“Fuck, Dean. You look so gorgeous in these.” Cas praises.

Dean licks his lips as Cas drags his fingers up the side of his thigh and back to his panty covered ass. 

“They’re so soft.” Cas moans as he kneads Dean’s ass with his hand. 

Dean steps even closer until Dean’s stomach is pressing against Cas’ chin and he has to tilt his head all the way back to look up at Dean. Dean swings one leg to the outside of Castiel’s leg and then the other before he sits down on Cas’ lap. 

Castiel drags his hands up and down Dean’s back and ass as he takes in the sight before him. 

“You’re beautiful.” Cas whispers.

Dean leans in and kisses Castiel again, Cas swipes his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip before biting it with his teeth lightly. 

Dean wriggles in Castiel’s lap and Cas moves them further back so Dean can have more room. Dean bends his knees and puts them on the bed as he shoves Castiel down on his back bending over him. 

“I wanna ride you.” Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear.

Cas looks into Dean’s eyes in amazement.

“What?” Dean asks, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“You’re not scared of me? You don’t care what I’ve done?” Cas asks.

Dean sits up on him, “You’ve changed. Besides I find it thrilling that I have an ex-mafia boss under me, at my mercy.” Dean says smirking.

“At your mercy, huh?” Cas asks, raising his eyebrow. Smile playing at his lips.

Dean grinds his ass down on Castiel’s dick and Cas lets out a gasp as his hands shoot out to grab Dean’s waist. Dean leans down again, “Yes, baby.”’ 

“Dean, I don’t want a one night stand. I’m not that kind of person.” Cas says.

“I don’t want that either, well at least not with you.” Dean says, continuing to grind on Cas.

“You realize you’ll be running for a long long time right?” Cas asks, running a gentle hand over Dean’s face. 

“It’s too late for me, Cas.” Dean says.

Cas frowns, “What?”

“I… I can’t imagine being anywhere else. I can’t imagine being without you anymore.” 

“Didn’t you hate me two days ago?” Cas asks, smile teasing his lips.

“Didn’t you?”

“Touché.” Cas brings his head up and presses their lips together.

“We’ll keep fight, Cas. There’s two of us now. I’m not leaving.”

“Don’t want you too, no matter how many times I state otherwise. I’ve fallen so hard for you it’s not even funny.” Cas mumbles. 

Dean smiles against Castiel’s lips, his heart swelling with love. 

*

**Epilogue:**

Castiel and Dean end up buying a remote little cottage in some random forest where they know no one will come looking for them. When someone does manage to find their way to Dean and Castiel’s home, they take care of them and not a word is spoken about it. 

Castiel unlocks the door of their house and steps in. Dean is lounging on couch in his boxers with one leg on the couch and the other hanging off the side. He looks up from the book he’s reading to Castiel. 

“Hey, what took you so long?” He asks, sitting up. 

“Sorry, babe. I have a surprise for you.” Cas says, placing his keys and the groceries on the counter. He winces when his shirt rubs against his back.

“You okay?” Dean asks, sitting up a little straighter.

Castiel nods “I… uhh… I got another tattoo.” Cas explains.

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up, “I thought you said no more?”

“One more, for you.” Cas walks over to stand in front of Dean.

“For me?” Dean asks confused.

Castiel pulls off his jacket and then his shirt, tossing them on the couch beside Dean. 

He turns around and Dean gasps, standing up. The wrap is still covering his lower back but there are beautiful wings with detailed feathers starting from his shoulders, going down and the tips of them disappearing under Castiel’s jeans. 

“Babe, how long did this take?” Dean ask, lightly running his hand over Cas’ back. 

“About twenty hours.” Cas replies, “Three sessions.” 

Dean groans, “Is that why you’ve been keeping your shirt on during sex for the past month and a half?!” He asks.

Castiel turns around to face him, “Maybe…” Cas whispers sheepishly. 

“Cas, I’ve dug my nails into your back so many times!” Dean gasps, “Oh my god, babe, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, hurt like bitch but I survived.” 

Dean slaps Castiel’s chest lightly, “Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve been more careful.” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I love you so much Dean. You set me free Dean, you gave me my wings. You allowed me to be free. I never thought I would actually stop running and I almost didn’t want to…” Cas cups Dean’s face.  “...until I met you.” 

Dean has tears in his eyes, “Cas, you sap.” He smiles and leans in and presses his lips to Castiel’s, “They’re beautiful, Castiel. Very fitting, my angel.” 

Castiel smiles against Dean’s lips before grabbing Dean under the ass and lifting him up. Dean wraps his arms around Cas and lets himself be carried to their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Screeches* Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts on my [tumblr](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/)


End file.
